BulletProof Heart
by leighjw98
Summary: Sequal to 'Rescue me' . 2 Years later. Things still seem to be normal, only The Fairy Tail mages don't know about Mia. OcxOc ; LucyxNatsu ; GreyxJuvia ; MiraxOC Izayoi Sakamaki is not my oc, but an oc by xAwAkEnDxGoDx :) Character names are taken from the french manga x :)


Sequal to Rescue me.

CHAPTER ONE

Zeleph sat and watched the breeze swaying the trees through the remembered the events like it was yesterday. He didn't want things to end like this, he never wanted to be woken from his peace. Grimoire heart, did that. They ruined it all. And now so many people have sufford. Because of him. He'd have moments like this, where he'd regret his whole existance. Although these moments didn't last last, they still affected him moraly. He forget's his thought's though when he gets back to 'normal'.

"Zeleph?" A small girl called out. She was young, and looked so innocent. A Little kid that's all she was.

Zeleph looked behind him, to see the little girl running over to him. She had long black hair, plaited. She triped on a tree root. Zeleph jumped up and helped her up. "How many times, be careful mai!" Zeleph complained helping her up. "Sorry Zeleph..." She replied ashamed.

"Don't worry.." He said holding her in his arms. " Just be careful..."

...

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted out as Sascha walked into the guild. A blush of suprise appeared on her pale cheeks. Alex rushed over to her and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek."Happy birthday babe." he whispered. Which caused the birthday girl to blush.

"What's all this?" The ginger asked.

"To celebrate you're second birthday here with us!" Mira said happily.

"Thank you!" Sascha said, a tear forming in her eye.

"Party!" Macarof called out. Sascha, along with a number of other members face-palmed.

Alex took the birthday girl outside. They walked hand in hand to the park. "Sascha." Alex began turning to face her.

"here." He said handing her a little black box.

"what's this?" Sascha asked confused looking at the black box that had been placed in her hand.

"A birthdat present." Alex said calmly, smiling softly at her.

She opened the little box, to find a necklace. It was on a silver chain, with a heart pendant in the middle. It had a gem placed in the middle, and it opened. She opened it carefully to see a picture of her and Alex inside.

"Thank you!" She said happily hugging him tightly.

He took it out of her hand and placed it around her neck. "Happy 18th." he whispered.

She turned around and kissed him softly, a thank you in some form. It had been 2 years, since she'd met Alex, 2 years since she'd made it to Fairy Tail. 2 years since she met Izayoi. 2 years since she met Joey. 2 years since Zeleph. Sascha still had a scar from where her sister stabbed her, like the memories woud never go away.

"Thank you!" Sascha replied, smiling brightly.

"I love you" Alex Replied, kissing his girlfriend, once more.

"I love you too" She replied between kissing. It was fair to say that the two were more in love now, than they had ever been.

The 2 made their way back to the guild. "Alex" Sascha said before entering the guild, he turned to face her. Concern wall all over his face. "Thanks for this. The past 2 years... I don't know what i'd have done without you."

"You know i'd do anything for you." he replied smiling. Sascha smiled back and they entered the guild.

"Where have you been?" Mira complained.

"Sorry, i wanted her all to my self!" Alex joked causing Sascha to blush.

"Well we want to give you your present from us." She said, suddenly becoming happier within an instant.

With that Izayoi, came over holding a box. He handed it to his friend. "It's from all of us here at Fairy Tail." He said. Sascha smiled and thanked everyone.

She opened it carefully to find a charm bracelet. She looked at the charms. Each one representing one of her close friends. For example ; A flame for Natsu , A snowflake for Grey, 2 Dragons linked for Rogue and Sting , A star for Lucy, An Alpha charm for Izayoi, A cloud for Alex... On each charm, was marked the name of the one it represented. So In the heart, Mira's name was engraved... (I know how badly i described it... Sorry :) )

...

"Why are you always so sad?" Asked Mia.

"I'm pretty much a Demon." Zeleph replied, emotionless.

"But i remember when you loved her. When you loved Mavis."

"That was too long ago..."

...

Sascha entered her apartement, a littlee tipsy, followed by Alex. He moved in with her permantly after Joey left, About a year ago.

"Are you okay babe?" Alex asked his tipsy girlfriend.

"Yup." She said falling onto her bed.

"Are you sure?" He said laughing.

He walked over to her, helping her sit up. "How much did you drink?" He questionned.

"Maybe 2...3?" She replied a little embarassed.

Her dress had riden up a bit by this point, and she hadn't seemed to have noticed. So Alex pulled it back down so it covered her leg.

He sat on the bed, with Sascha in his arms. Her eyes slowly fell as did his. Her head fell on his shoulder as she fell asleep in his arms.

...

In the Morning.

Sascha's eyes opened slowly. She noticed the way she lay, the way her head rested on Alex's Shoulder. Her heart started beating faster. Her love growing.

"Morning." His voice startled her.

"How long have yu been awake?" Sascha asked sitting up normally.

"About Half an hour." Alex replied, moving a piece of hair out of Sascha's face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sascha asked.

"You looked so peacful asleep." Sascha blushed as Alex held her closer.

"I wouldn't have minded you know!" She replied, kissing his cheek softly.

"So how you feeling?" He asked.

" ?"

"No hangover?" He joked.

"No..." She replied blushing.

Sascha stood up and gathered clean cloths from her waredrope. 20 minuites or so, later, sascha finally left the bathroom, her hair curled and she was wearing a dark blue dress.

"What's the special Occasion?" Alex joked

"Nothing why?"

"You look amazing!" He replied, standing up and walking over to her. Sascha idn't reply, she just blushed.

"We going on a mission today?" Alex asked.

"If you want to..." Sascha said trying to find her brown ankle boots.

After about an hour, the 2 mages headed to the guild. "Morning!" Sascha greeted as they entered the guild.

"Hi!" Mira called out from behind the bar. The guild seemed to be in good form this morning.


End file.
